Family and Fights
by Xx.The.Morticians.Daughter.xX
Summary: Austin's family comes down for a visit. They are excited to see him, at first. But, they didn't know that he was in the music business. What happens when they find out? What will they think? Will they be proud or disappointed? And, what will happen when Austin expresses his true feelings to his parents about them never going to his performances?


**Hey Guys! :D This Story, I got while I was Listening to Ross Lynch! XD I am Lame! Haha! It will Include Ross's Brothers and Sister, ONLY they will be His Cousins! XD Soooooo... ENJOY! :D**

* * *

**_Family and Fights_**

* * *

**_Austin's Pov_**

I was in my room, playing my guitar, when my mom walks in. I couldn't hear what she was saying, though, because I had my headphones in.

"Austin." My Mom says, I just keep playing the guitar.

"Austin!" My Mom yells, once again, I can't hear her.

This time, She unplugs my guitar from the amp and yanks my earbud out of my ear, "Austin!"

I jump, "What!?"

"Your Aunts, Uncles, and Cousins are here." My Mom states, "So, put your guitar back, and come down here."

My Mom laughs as she says this. She understands that I have some obsession with music. I quickly plug my guitar back into the amp, set it on it's stand, throw on my leather jacket, and run downstairs, forgetting that I didn't have shoes on, only socks.

"Hello, Austin." My Aunt Margret greets, holding out her hand. I shake it, awkwardly.

"So, have you been working in your parent's business?" My Uncle Matt asks, my parents were trying to get him to shut up, but he just kept on talking.

"No." I say, "I'm in the music business."

Everybody gasps, except me and my parents.

"You're what!?" My Uncle Alex yells. I look at my parents, then at Uncle Alex.

"I'm in the music business. I even have a record deal." I state, then the doorbell rings. I run to answer it. I could hear everyone complaining to my parents about my music. Whatever. I open the door to find Team Austin!

"Hey gals! Guy!" I smile, "Come on in! My family's here. Yuck."

They all laugh, walking in. Dez knows my whole family. They never approved of him being my best friend. They never approved of anything I did. Or had. Was. Wanted to be. They always said my dreams were a waste of time. That I needed to be a business person.

I walk back into the Living Room, followed by the gang.

"Guys. You know Dez." I say, motioning toward Dez. "And, this is Trish and Ally. Or, in other words, Team Austin.", Me, Ally, Trish, and Dez all stand in a row. Me and Ally in the middle, and Dez and Trish on either end. Dez has one hand on his head and the other around my shoulder. My arms are folded across my chest. Ally has one hand on her knee and the other around my shoulder. And, Trish has one hand on her hip and the other around Ally's shoulder. We looked like we were in one of those movies. The ones where there is a team and they are like, 'Everyone! Assemble!', and then they all stand in a row with different poses. That is what we looked like.

Everyone rolls their eyes, then pretends to smile, "Welcome you guys."

I roll my eyes and glare at my family, "Mom. Dad. Me an the gang will be in my room.", I say through my teeth. We start walking up to my room, when...

"Austin honey," My Mom says, I hate being called 'honey', "Your cousins are spending the night over, would you like to take them into your room, also?"

"Let me think." I pretend to think for a minute, then respond, "No."

Me and my friends walk upstairs and into my room. We are gonna practice for my concert at the mall.

"Sometimes it feels like you lost your swag." I sing as Dez plays the music, "You got a 'kick me' sign covering the skills that you have."

After practicing the whole album, we take a break and decide to go downstairs for a quick snack. Everyone is staring at us as we go into the kitchen. I wish that they could just approve of something I did. Just be proud of me for once. But, no. They want me to be someone I'm not. Well, too bad for them. I am Austin Moon. I am no one else. And, no one else is me.

* * *

**Chapter 1 is Done! XD Hey! That Rhymed! XD Haha! You saw where the Family came in, You will soon see where the Fights come in! So... I Love You All! You Guys are All very Awesome! So... PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


End file.
